A Wish
by sakura240
Summary: Due to a wish, Yaya never became a Guardian. Nobody knows her. So why does Kukai remember everything that has to do with her? And why does this girl seem to hate Yaya? Still thinking about the Genre's...full summary inside! KukaixYaya!
1. A Wish

Kura: I know I haven't updated my other stories in so long but I had to make this story! It's stuck in my head!

Amu: ...

Kura: I've recently taken a huge liking to the Kukai x Yaya pairing!

Kukai: ...And?

Kura: So this will be a Kukai x Yaya pairing and I don't care who doesn't like it! I like the pairing so I'm gonna write it!

Yaya, Amu, Rima: ...-_-'''

Nagi: ...So what's the story about?

Kura: The summary will explain it all! ^^

**A wish was made so that Yaya, the cute, babyish, friendly little girl disappeared from her friends' life. Yaya never met Kukai, due to the fact she was kidnapped at the age of 4, causing everything in the Shugo Chara world to change. Nade/Nagi never became a Guardian due to circumstances. Amu never enrolled to Seiyo. Rima ran away from home in an attempt to be free from her parents. Tadase was rarely seen smiling. And Kukai...how does he know this one girl who no one in his family, school, or even neighborhood even met?**

Kura: ^^

Kukai, Yaya, Amu: ...?

Rima: I hate you Kura.

Nagi: Does this mean I don't become friends with Amu?

Kura: Yup! ^^ Anyway, I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters! ^^ Just this story! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1- A Wish**

**Kyoko's POV**

My name is Kumiko Kyoko.

I'm now 12 years old.

I glared at the one girl that irritated me since the beginning I met her.

Yuiki Yaya.

Our parents are business friends and because of that, we met.

But...she stole his attention...

Souma Kukai.

When I first met him, I fell in love him with him, even though he's 2 years older than me.

But he never noticed me. He only looked at the stupid baby, Yaya.

I don't get it. Why does she capture his interest?

God, I seriously hate her.

"Kyoko-chi!" I groaned inwardly and turned with a sickly sweet smile planted on my face and cried, "Yaya-chan!"

Yaya quickly bounced on me, all happy. "Kyoko-chi, you'll never guess what happened to Yaya today!"

I even hate the way she speaks. It's so stupid.

"What happened Yaya-chan?"

Yaya grinned like she saw the biggest piece of candy. "Kukai said he liked Yaya!"

My heart stopped. "...W-What?"

Yaya giggled. "But Yaya said she liked him too cause they were friends but then he said that he loved Yaya! Yaya is so happy!"

I bit my lip.

I have to control myself before I slap this bitch!

I planted a fake smile on my face and said, "That's great..._Yaya-chan_..." I said with venom in my voice when I said her name in disgust.

But of course, she didn't notice it.

Yaya giggled. "Yaya is so happy! And then, you know, Kukai actually kissed Yaya!"

I hate her.

"And then he asked me if Yaya could be his girlfriend!"

I hate her!

"And Yaya said yes!"

I hate her!

"And now Yaya is together with Kukai!"

I DESPISE HER!

I can't stand this bitch!

She frustrates me!

She took my first love and now she's rubbing it in my face!

I can't take it!

I WON'T TAKE IT!

"That's great Yaya-chan!" I said in fake enthusiasm.

...I have to...

Otherwise...papa will be disappointed in me...

I watched in hatred as Yaya happily left me in my sadness.

...Oh how I wish I could get rid of her.

"...Then why don't you?" I looked at my chara, Mai.

She had dark blue hair put in a ponytail and dull golden eyes. She had black wings that glistened in the light.

"All you have to do is find the embryo and your problems are solved, right?

"...Yeah..." I looked at Mai. "Let's search tonight...again..."

I walked home, once again hoping I would find the wonderful embryo when I bumped into...Kukai!

"K-Kukai!"

"Oh! Hey, you're that...friend of Yaya's aren't you!" I felt my spirit go down as soon as he uttered that sentence.

Mai was nowhere to be found.

"You know, Kukai, you could be a bit more nice as to remembering her name!" A boy with long blue-purple hair said.

Kukai chuckled and said. "Sorry about that."

I shook my head. "It's alright Kukai-san..."

"So, what's your name again?"

"...Kyoko..."

"Well, once again, sorry about that Kyoko!" He grinned.

I stayed frozen to where I was standing as they left.

His grin...his smile...everything about him...I love it. I love him.

...I will not lose him to that spoiled brat!

I will get Kukai.

I will make him mine.

* * *

**Midnight**

I had chara changed with Mai, making my dark blue hair be put into a ponytail and my once bright yellow eyes turn to a dull gold.

My eyesight became better in the night thanks to Mai.

I also had large black wings.

I looked at the bright shining egg in front of me and smiled slightly.

It's finally mine.

I jumped to it, reaching to grab it when it flew farther away from me. I quickly spread my wings, catching the breeze and flew to the embryo quickly.

I clasped my hand around the shining, warm egg and smiled happily.

I got it...I got it...I GOT IT!

I flew to the ground and looked at the egg with happiness swelling up inside me.

...I can finally have Kukai...he can finally be mine...

...No...

That's not enough...

...I need to...I need to get rid...I need to get rid of Yaya...

I looked at the egg in my hands.

"...I would like to make a wish..." I whispered.

The egg then hatched.

A girl chara with long white hair and sea blue eyes smiled. She had a simple white flowing dress on and has a white shining star as a pin for a small ponytail on the side of her head.

"Hello. My name is Yume." She smiles softly. "What is your wish?"

I smiled greedily. "...I wish that...Yuiki Yaya never met Kukai. Then again, something horrible happened to her before she even met Kukai!" I cried.

The chara, Yume, frowned. "...Are you sure? A wish like that has its consequences."

"I don't care what the stupid consequences are! Just as long as Kukai and Yaya aren't together!"

Yume sighed and nodded. "Very well..."

She turned around and held her hands out. A small white wand appeared with a glass star on top with something inside and she whispered something.

The star was suddenly bright and then faded away. The glass star was empty.

"...What happened?" I asked. Mai just sat in my shoulder.

"I granted your wish. And until my star wand is filled again, I will stay with you and in the end, if you do not like the wish and my star wand is filled, I will put things back to the way it was with you permission. If not, everything will stay the way it became."

"Ha! As if I'll ever want to change things back!" I cried.

Yume shrugged. "Whatever."

Mai glared at Yume.

"...It's best for you to sleep now."

"Huh?"

All of a sudden, I became sleepy and the next thing I knew, I fell asleep.

* * *

Kura: ^^

Amu, Kukai, Nagi, Rima, Yaya: ...?

Kura: I hope you liked the first chapter! ^^ Bye!


	2. Different

Kura: The second chapter of A Wish! ^^

Yaya: What happened to Yaya?

Kura: Like the summary says, you have been kidnapped! ^^

Yaya, Kukai, Amu, Rima, Nagi: EHHHHHH!

Kura: So let's start! ^^ I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit(I think that's what it is) does! ^^

**

* * *

****Chapter 2- Different**

**Kyoko's POV**

I groaned as I sat up. I looked around.

...My room was still the same. Everything was here. My Kukai heart forever album...my collection of Kukai's things...my pile of trash that Yaya gave me...my box of-WAIT!

I quickly looked at the area where my pile of trash was suppose to be.

Why isn't there?

I grinned.

Could it be that my wish came true?

...YES!

I jumped off my bed and ran to my mirror and looked at myself. I quickly brushed my dark blue hair and smiled.

Mai flew sleepily to me. "What's with the damn happiness?"

"My wish came true Mai!"

"...Oh..."Mai yawned and flew to her egg. I rolled my eyes and quickly changed.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

Today is the start of a wonderful new life!

I quickly ran down stairs and cried, "Ohayo mama, papa!"

Then I saw Papa look at me weirdly. "What do you mean Kyoko? Me and...your mother got a divorce remember?"

I stopped.

...What...?

I smiled. "I know! I was just kidding!"

Papa smiled. "Well, alright Kyoko. Bye."

I nodded, grabbed a piece of toast and ran out.

I silently walked, wondering why this happened.

...Wait...Yume said there would be consequences...guess this is one of them...

So much for wonderful new life...

I looked around.

Where is Yume any way...?

"Right here."

I yelped as Yume appeared right in front of me.

"I have to tell you Kyoko-san, my star will be filled a bit each time you experience a negative feeling. My star turns it pure so that later, if you wish too, you may change the wish."

I scoffed. "As if I'll ever want to change this wish! Yaya's finally gone and I can finally be with him!"

"...What do you mean Yaya's gone?" I turned around to see...him...

"K-Kukai-san..." I manage to say while blushing. He looked at me with a confused expression. "It was nothing! I was just saying random stuff!"

"...Okay..." He left, still suspicious.

I smiled at him and then glared at Yume.

"How the fucking hell does he remember that babyish freak and why the hell didn't he see you!" I cried softly.

"The star chooses who remembers everything and please refrain from saying such words. And when the star isn't full yet, I'm only visible to the person who made the wish." She said, looking at her stupid star wand.

I groaned. "So Kukai remembers her...but at least she's gone! I can still make him mine!"

"Unless his fangirls get him first." Mai said, reading a small book Yume gave her.

I glared at her.

Mai and Yume shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

**Kukai's POV**

That girl...is so weird.

What did she mean by wish?

"Kukai, I'm bored! There's no school today and there's nothing to do!" Daichi complained.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Hey, it's Tadase!"

I looked up to see Tadase, as Daichi had said and grinned. "Yo, Tadase!"

Tadase turned and looked around. Finally, he spotted me and I ran towards him.

"Morning Tadase!"

He stared at me and blinked. "...Do I know you?" He asked.

I blinked. "What do you mean...?" I asked.

He glared at me. I flinched.

This is new...usually, he never glares, except at Ikuto.

"Sorry but I think you have the wrong person." He said coldly before walking away.

I just stared, shocked to even speak.

"...What the hell just happened...?"

"...Kukai..." I looked at Daichi.

"What's wrong?"

"...I couldn't feel Kiseki's presence...as if he never existed..."

I froze.

...As if...he never existed...?

...What?

"KUKAI!"

I didn't realize I was running...but...to where!

I continued to run, not caring where I went but just as long as I could find the answer to what's going on!

"KUKAI!" Daichi was following after me.

Then suddenly, I saw a blur of pink and I crashed into somebody.

"GYAAA!"

"KYAAA!"

I groaned as Daichi flew to me, concerned.

"God! Can't you watch where you're going! Seriously..."I froze.

...That voice...

I instantly looked up to see...AMU!

I quickly hugged her. "HINAMORI! Thank god! Everything is so confusing right now! Tadase is acting...weird and some girl said something about a wish with Yaya gone and, god, I'm so confused about everything right now!"

"W-What the-LET GO OF ME!" She pushed me off of her and glared."What the hell is wrong with you! I never met you before in my life!"

I stared at her. "W-What...?"

"Kukai, I can't feel Ran's, Miki's, Suu's, or Dia's presence either!"

Amu quickly glared at me before she walked away. That's when I noticed...she was wearing some other school uniform.

I felt a lurching feeling in my stomach all of a sudden.

...Tadase...is different...

Amu...never came to Seiyo...or she transferred...but she never met me...then...

My eyes widened.

What about Nagihiko and Rima!

I quickly ran to Rima's and Nagihiko's house.

I arrived to Nagi's first and banged on the door.

Baaya-san answered and asked, "May I help you?"

"Where's Nagi-I mean Nadeshiko!"I cried, still panting.

Daichi had a worried expression, as I did probably.

Daichi was clearly worried about Rhythm and Temari.

"In a moment, I will bring Nadeshiko-sama right away."

In a few minutes, Nagihiko appeared...as...NADESHIKO!

I stared in shock as Nagihiko looked at me in confusion.

"...I'm sorry, do I know you?" He...asked in...Nadeshiko's voice. "Then he smiled slightly. "Wait...aren't you Souma-kun? The previous Jack chair right?"

My heart sank slightly. "...N-Nagihiko...?"

Nagihiko's eyes became wide and quickly said. "I'm sorry but my name is Nadeshiko, not Nagihiko. Perhaps you have mistaken me for another person...please leave!" She/ He cried, slamming the gates closed.

I looked at Daichi. He closed his eyes.

"I feel Temari...but Rhythm's is faint..." I clenched my fist.

What the hell is going on!

I quickly ran to Rima's place and gasped at what I saw.

...The place...looked as if nobody's been in there for years.

There was a woman and a man standing in front of the house, putting flowers down on the front steps.

The woman collapsed.

"W-We were such idiots! R-Rima...our Rima-chan...she l-left us...s-she ran away..." She broke down and sobbed while the man comforted her

...Rima what?

...Those people must've been her parents...

I turned around, not wanting to see the house and ran.

"K-KUKAI!"

Hell, I didn't even know where I was even going!

A while later, I slowly stopped, panting and looked up.

My eyes widened to see Yaya's house.

...Would she have changed...would she...know me?

I slowly walked to the door and knocked.

Yaya's mom answered a few seconds later with Tsubasa in her arms. "May I help you?"

I gulped and slowly looked at her.

"...Where's Yaya?"

Her eyes widened in shock and then looked down sadly.

"...How do you know Yaya...?"

"...I'm her friend."

"But that's not possible...Yaya...my only daughter was kidnapped years ago..."

I felt my heart break.

...Yaya...was kidnapped?

...But how's that possible! I just saw Yaya yesterday!

"...I...I get it..."

Yaya's mom looked at me in confusion.

"...You're all playing a joke on me aren't you? Yaya's still here..."

She glared at me slightly. "I am not lying."

I glared back. "HOW CAN SHE BE GONE WHEN SHE WAS HERE JUST YESTERDAY!"

Tsubasa started to cry.

I clenched my fist and quickly ran to Seiyo.

Maybe...Yaya's there...and everybody is back there, laughing at their little joke...right?

"...Kukai..." Daichi was besides me by the time we reached Seiyo.

"...None of them are here..." He said sadly.

I clenched my fist and ran inside the school.

I quickly ran to the headmaster's office and slammed the door open.

Inside was...who the hell are these people?

Inside was the first King, as expected, but there were others here too.

A girl with short silver-blue hair and blue eyes smiled. "Hey, Souma-kun, what'cha doing here?"

Besides here was a boy with the same exact features as her but his short hair was put in a ponytail. Probably so that people wouldn't mistake them. "Hey Souma." He said.

There was also...Kyoko...right? I think that's her name.

She smiled...a creepy fangirl smile at me and I felt a shiver up my spine.

And lastly, next to the boy was a girl with long wavy blue hair and purple eyes.

The first two and the last looked sadly at me, as if they knew what was going on.

None of my friends were here...

"...Okay...first of all, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yelled. "Where the hell is Yaya and why is everybody acting different!"

Kyoko smiled sadly. "We don't know either Kukai-san. I went to see where Yaya was this morning but her mother said she was gone."

Meanwhile, the other girls glared at her.

"Shut it Kumiko-san! We know what happened already!" The silver-blue girl cried.

Kyoko glared at her.

"We know that Yuiki-san was kidnapped." The silver-blue boy said. "But you see, she was only kidnapped because of a wish."

I looked at him. "...A wish?"

"Yeah...a wish that somebody made to the embryo." I widened my eyes.

"WHAT!"

"The problem is, we don't know who did it." The blue wavy girl said.

"Okay, first of all-"

"You already said the first of all thing." The silver-blue girl said.

I glared at her. "Fine then, second of all-"

"That's better!"

I glared at her full-on. She just shrugged.

"...Second of all, how did this person find the embryo without us knowing and if she/he changed the world and everybody, shouldn't I have changed as well?"

The first King, Tsukasa looked at me. "That maybe true but it may have been the person's decision to allow us to have our memory. That or the embryo is not strong enough to wipe change nearly everything."

Yume's POV

I frowned.

How dare he call me weak!

I'm the embryo and I'm strong enough to make his mind turn back into a baby's mind!

It's not my fault the star decides who will remember!

I looked over to the twins and the long haired girl and frowned.

...Where have I seen them? They look familiar...

I shrugged and went back to polishing my star.

Meanwhile, I listened to the conversation.

"So you're telling me the embryo is weak?"

I felt a hint of anger in me and restrained myself from hitting Kukai-san's head.

"The embryo isn't weak."

Everybody, including myself looked at the girl twin.

"If she was weak, how could she make this wish possible?"

"...True..." Kukai-san said.

I smiled happily.

THANK YOU FOR REALIZING MY TRUE STRENGTH!

"But _it's_ still weak." Kyoko-san said, stating that I am an it.

I felt pissed.

I gripped my star tightly.

I wanna kill this girl for thinking that!

How dare she call me a...a...IT!

I glared at Kyoko-san as she smirked at me.

...KYAAA! I just wanna go away from her!

**Kukai's POV**

"...Um...I just realized, I don't know you three."

The twins and the long blue haired girl blinked and looked at each other.

"That's...sad Souma..." I twitched as the boy smirked at me.

…What the hell…

"GYA!" I sweat dropped as his sister smacked him on the head.

"Shut it Suzune and quit trying to act cool! Everybody knows you're just a crybaby!"

The boy, Suzune blushed and glared at his sister. "At least I'm not a freaking girl with a flat chest!"

"…Wait, so he's a crybaby?" I asked to the long blue haired girl and she giggled.

"When he was little, he was."

The girl blushed heavily. "Eh-eh...eh...AT LEAST I'M NOT A BOY WHO LOOKS LIKE A GIRL!"

Suzune blushed. "THAT'S ONLY CAUSE I LOOK LIKE YOU!"

They both pouted, a bit of tears in their eyes and turned their backs to each other.

I sweat dropped.

"...So kawaii..." I turned to the long-haired girl and my sweat dropped increased.

The girl was recording the whole thing with a dazed look on her face.

"...Huh?"

The girl blinked and smiled at me. "Oh don't mind those two. They're always like that. By the way, my name is Hayashi Tomoko. Those two are Haruno Berry and Suzune."

I nodded. I looked back to the twins."...Ummm..."

"Don't worry, they make up in about 5 seconds!"

I stared at her. "What?"

"I'M SORRY!"

Me and Kyoko yelped as Suzune and Berry turned back around and yelled.

We stared as they kept saying sorry over and over.

"They really are like twins aren't they!" Tomoko said happily.

I just stared at the two siblings as they grinned at each other.

Honestly, I am freaked out.

Then Berry turned to me. "So then previous Jack, what can the previous Guardian members do for you?"

I blinked. "...Huh?"

"I mean, we can handle the wish problem. We are younger than you and the experience from being Guardians didn't go yet so we can handle things."

"Ummm, Berry-chan. I think he's confused cause we're the Guardians instead of Hotori-kun, Fujisaki-kun, Yuiki-san, and Hinamori-san." Tomoko said.

Berry blinked. "Oh...right...Well, Souma-kun, you see, us four became the Guardians alongside with you since that wish was made."

I blinked.

...What?

"Wait, so...none of my original friends were Guardians?"

"Well, Nagihiko-san could've been with Temari but-"

"How do you know about Nagihiko!"

"...I forgot."

I stared at the girl giggling awkwardly.

"A-Anyway, yeah...um...only Nagihiko-san could've been a Guardian."

"What about Rima? And Tadase? And Hinamori!"

"Rima never came to this school; same for Amu. As for Hotori-kun...he's well...different. He never had Kiseki and he doesn't even have a true friend..."

"Then what about Kairi?"

"Kairi-san never came as well. We defeated Easter differently from the way you and the original Guardians did."

"How?"

"...Tomoko."

I looked at Tomoko who had an evil glint in her eye. I gulped.

She took out a video, inserted into the camera and hit play.

"NOW LISTEN HERE!"

I sweat dropped as Tomoko's voice came out.

"YOU EITHER STOP THIS IDIOTIC DREAM OR I'LL MAKE SURE EVERY WAKING MOMENT FOR YOU WILL BE A FREAKING NIGHTMARE!"

I blinked. "Why is she yelling at the...um...director, not Hikaru?"

Then Tomoko in the video looked at Hikaru. "MOU! You're so kawaii! I don't wanna yell at you!"

I fell down anime style.

"Tomoko has a weakness for cute things." Berry explained.

Kyoko scoffed. "No duh, Catherine Obvious."

Everybody stared at her.

She blinked. "What?"

"…Did you say Catherine…?" Suzune asked.

"Yeah...why?"

"...well…the expression…is CAPTAIN Obvious…" Tomoko said, half amused, half sympathetic.

Kyoko blinked. "…it's not Catherine?"

"…No…" Tsukasa said.

"Who the hell would Catherine be!" Berry asked.

Kyoko glared at her. "She could be a captain…"

"…I swear, I've heard this conversation before…" I said.

"Me too! It was from Victorious!" Berry said. "Except they were in a different situation…"

Tsukasa sighed. "Anyway, we should go more into depth about this situation…"

Everybody sat at a chair.

Wait, were there chairs here? Whatever…

"So for now, all we know is that somebody made a wish." He started.

"And that means that the embryo must exist because nobody has the power to grant wishes." Berry finished.

"Except for Jirachi…" Suzune said, looking thoughtful.

"Jirachi's a pokemon, idiot. They don't exist." Kyoko said.

Berry, Suzune, and Tomoko glared. "POKEMON EXIST!" They cried. Kyoko gave them pity looks and huffed.

"Well, the most we can do now is to try and find the embryo and change the wish." Tsukasa said.

**Kyoko's POV**

Which, of course…will never happen…

I looked at Yume who was humming some song.

…Only I can see Yume…and that's the only thing that will help keep this wish alive…

* * *

Kura: Well, that's the end! And I'm so glad I came back to Hawaii safetly from Mexico. Except the fact that I caught a cold and my nose is still runny to this day…

Amu: …Poor you…

Kukai: I don't like this story so far…

Kyoko: I don't even like Kukai that much…

Kura: True but here, you do! ^^

Kyoko: :P

Kura: anyway, sorry for ze late update! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Berry: And good bye.


	3. Imprisonment

Kura: Chapter 3 is up! ^^

Kukai: I wanna see Yaya again so we can play…T^T

Yaya: Yaya wishes that too…

Amu: I just wish I had Ran and the others back…it feels weird not having them around…

Kura: That's in the story…

Amu: Yeah and reading it makes it feels weird…

Kura: Yeah, not really writing them feels weird…

Kero: …Kura doesn't own anything.

Kura: Why are you here?

Kero: I was bored.

Kura: …Well, let's start! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3- Imprisonment**

**Yaya's POV**

I opened my eyes and sighed.

This nightmare…will never end will it?

I've been kidnapped…when? I…I can't even remember when!

I felt tears and suppressed a sob.

"…I don't understand why…"

I hugged my legs closer to my body and shuddered when I felt a cold draft enter when the door in the empty black dark room opened.

I looked up to see a girl with waist-length dark blue hair and blue eyes. She smiled at me.

"Hello Yaya-chan. Do you feel alright?"

"How do you think I feel!" I snapped.

She flinched.

"I have a crappy life because you people kidnapped me, treated me like hell and I'M STARVING!" I whined.

She laughed softly. "You'll never change…"

I pouted and then grinned slightly. "I suppose…"

She sat down next to me. "I really am sorry about this Yaya-chan…I never thought this would happen…"

"What would happen?" I asked.

She smiled softly. "Nothing Yaya-chan…"

I looked at her. She had a face full of sadness and hopelessness.

"I hope you can forgive me…" She whispered.

I smiled. "I've forgiven you a long time ago. The day I met you, I already knew. You never wanted to do this."

She smiled.

"But if I can ask, why do you work for these people if you hate them?"

She frowned. "…I'm sorry…I…I can't tell you."

I sighed. "I see…"

She looked down, covering her eyes with her bangs.

"…Can you at least tell me why I'm here?"

"…They're going to use you to hurt your friends."

"…My…friends? What friends?"

She smiled. "I'm sure you'll find out one day."

I cocked my head in confusion. "H-Huh?"

She smiled. "Well, I have to go now…" She got up.

I frowned slightly. "…Now…?"

"I'll come back tomorrow. I promise."

"…Arigato…Hazuki-san…"

Hazuki-san smiled. "No worries Yaya-chan."

Then she left.

I sighed.

…I…I wish I could just get out of here…

* * *

**Meanwhile…in The World where the Missing Chara's now live…**

**Regular POV**

Pepe looked up.

"What's wrong Pepe-chan?" Pepe looked at Ran.

Ran had an expression of grief and sadness that words cannot describe them.

Miki, Suu, Dia, Kiseki, Kusu Kusu, and plenty others who were now there had the same expression.

"…Nothing…"

"…Hello."

Everybody looked up to see Yume. They all glared at her.

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE BACK HERE COMMONER!"

"WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM US!"

"…You stripped us from Amu-chan…Tadase-kun…even Rima-chan…and you expect to be here with WELCOME ARMS!"

"No I do not…" Yume said.

"Then what do you want dechu~!" Pepe cried.

Yume looked down sadly. "…I wish I could help you but the Heavens forbid it…I can do nothing more but to hope that Kyoko will change her mind when the star is at its fullest power…"

Kusu Kusu glared at her. "…Rima…she has no hope and I can't do anything to help her smile this time…I want to see her smile again…but her heart and mind won't let her…AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Yume sighed sadly. "I know…"

She looked at them. "The Heavens forbid me to allow others to see you, but you may travel from this dimension to theirs."

"…" Everybody stared at her.

"In other words, you may visit your bearers…"

"YEA!"

Yume sweat dropped as balloons and streamers appeared out of nowhere and the charas started to dance in happiness.

"…You do realize that they won't be able to see you?"

…

…

…

"WHAT!"

Yume sighed, both amused and shocked at their stupidity.

"Idiots…" She muttered.

Everybody else glared at her.

Yume rolled her eyes and opened a small portal, leaving the charas to curse after her.

* * *

"…" Yaya looked up.

She sighed. "…Mama…Papa…even if I don't know you two…I really miss you…"

She fell asleep, her head resting on the wall as she slept sitting.

* * *

Kura: So anyway…yeah...this chapter wasn't very satisfying right?

Kukai, Yaya: What do you think!

Kura: *sighs*

Amu: …

Kura: Anyway, next chapter will be all Kukai's POV…hopefully… ^^ Yaya will meet Kukai some day, I can promise you that! ^^

Yaya: Really?

Kura: Yupitty yup yup yup! ^^

Kukai: I like that! Yupitty yup yup yup! ^^

Yaya: Yaya too! Yupitty yup yup yup! ^^

Amu: …Bye! ^^''


	4. Remembered

Kura: Hiya everybody! ^^

Kyoko: …I wish you never made me the bad guy…

Kura: Sorry :P

Kyoko: T^T

Amu: …Kura doesn't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Remembered**

**Kukai's POV**

"Ne, Kukai…" I looked at Daichi.

"What?"

"How long has it been since this wish happened?"

I frowned and sighed. "I was 13 and Yaya was 12…"

"Huh?"

"Remember? It was a few days after Yaya's birthday…"

"Oh, right…"

"So let's see…I'm 18 now…"

"Which means Yaya's 16."

"Yup…so it's been about 4 years since this happened near summer but right now, it's November…"

Daichi sighed. "We've been looking for her for 4 years and came up with nothing…"

"Yeah…"

"I MISS PEPE, RAN, MIKI, SUU, DIA, KISEKI, RHYTHM, KUSU KUSU, AND EVERYBODY ELSE!" Daichi screamed.

I looked at my chara as he continued to scream in the air.

"Look Daichi, I miss them too…but it doesn't mean you have to scream near me…"

Daichi sighed sadly.

I sighed and looked up. "It's almost December, huh…"

"Souma-kun!" I turned around to see Nagi…I mean Nadeshiko run towards me.

"…Hey Nagi."

She stopped right in front of me and frowned. "Will you quit that! I hate correcting you!"

I raised a brow at her. "Look Nagi, I already know you're a boy."

She flushed and sighed. "Again, tell me how you found out?"

"I can't…it's something you forgot but I'll tell you a secret."

"What?"

"You and Tadase told me."

"WHAT! Wait, with Hotori-kun?"

"Yup."

"I never knew you and Hotori-kun were friends."

"…Not anymore…"

She looked confused. She shook her head and smiled. "Anyway, I remember you tell me about some girl named Yuiki-san. And I just saw a girl with the exact same features as her!"

"WHAT!"

She nodded. "This girl, Harika Mimi, is a new singer. She was just announced in the news and joined the company Midnight."

I frowned.

Midnight?

But…Berry and Suzune told me that's a new enemy…

"Btw, Harika-san doesn't seem like the happy-go-lucky girl like how you described Yuiki-san. She's a lot more serious and her expression seems a bit sad…"

"Huh…"

Nadeshiko nodded. "Anyway, I thought it'd be important to tell you."

I nodded. "By the way…how's Temari?"

She frowned sadly. "…She won't come out…" She whispered.

"I see."

"But I have a new egg too."

"What!"

"Yeah." She reached into her handbag and took out…Rhythm's egg!

I grinned.

"It's Rhythm!" Daichi cried happily.

"…Rhythm?" Nadeshiko asked.

We nodded. "Rhythm was another chara your…umm…past self had."

"You kept saying this past stuff…can't you just explain it to me?"

I looked at Nadeshiko and sighed.

"Fine, but unless you want your secret to be figure out, we'd better talk somewhere else."

"How about my place? It's closer."

I started to consider it. "…Sure. It'd be better that way unless you want my brothers to figure out."

She stared at me in disbelief. "They still live at your place!"

"Nope but they come by way too often."

"…"

* * *

"So, explain." I looked at Nade- I mean Nagihiko now.

Nagi was now wearing basketball shorts and a dark blue shirt to go with the black.

"This is the first time I've seen you wearing these."

He chuckled awkwardly. "Well…I kinda forced my okaa-san to buy me these at least to wear at home so I can always know I'm a boy cause otherwise-"

"You would feel you're a girl."

He nodded.

"Now explain." He repeated a second time.

I sighed. "Alright then…

"First of all, back when I was still a Junior High student and you were still Elementary, the Guardian Members were completely different. You were a part of them."

"What!" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, you were the Queen's Chair at first cause you were acting as a girl at the time and you had Temari. Tadase was King's Chair and-"

"Wait, Hotori-kun was part of the Guardians!"

"Yes…He had a chara named Kiseki to help him get rid of his shyness. To be a completely different person. He was one of the most popular guys too and-"

"Wait, what!"

"WILL YOU STOP INTERUPTING ME!"

He nodded quickly. I glared at him.

Hey don't blame me. These past years, I practically changed.

"Anyway, Tadase was also kinder. That's why he was the most popular guy."

He nodded.

"And remember a girl named Hinamori Amu?"

"You mean THE Hinamori Amu? The one who practically had all the principals bowing to her? The one who defeated an entire soccer team by herself! And just when she was in Elementary!"

"…It's no wonder she hates her outer character…" I muttered, my head in my right hand.

Nagi looked confused.

"…You see, Hinamori wasn't like that at all. She's actually nicer than that. She's also really shy but stubborn. She wanted to change but was afraid that people might not like her."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was pretty much her older brother." I said, grinning. "She told me a lot of her problems and that!"

"Oh…"

"Anyway, she had 4 charas to help her. But now since everything change cause of the embryo, she doesn't have them…I think…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that she can wish for them back. I mean like how you wanted to change and be your true self. That's how you got Rhythm there." I said, pointing to Rhythm egg which Daichi was poking at, saying "Wake up…I know you can hear me Rhythm!"

We sweat dropped as Daichi got down on his knees and started begging.

"…Anyway, I was the Jack. And the Ace Chair…was Yaya…she was a babyish character and wanted to stay as a baby so that's how she got her chara, Pepe."

Nagi nodded.

"But when I graduated and you left for Europe to study dancing, a new Jack and Queen came in. Sanjou Kairi and-"

"You don't mean Sanjou as in the manager of Hoshina Utau right?"

I glared at him.

"…Sorry…"

"Anyway, yeah. Kairi was Utau's manager's little brother. He was actually with Easter to spy on us but in the end, he fell in love with Hinamori and came to our side. On the same day, Utau and her manager came to ours."

Nagi nodded.

"Kay, and the Queen Chair at that time was a girl named Mashiro Rima. She was small for her age, same as yours by the way, and she was…like an Ice Queen. She had a hard time getting along with everybody…but in the end, she got humiliated because her chara made her do the Bala-Balance-"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh yeah, she wants to make people laugh but doesn't believe in herself. That's why she had a clown chara, Kusu Kusu."

"…Ohh…"

"So anyway, Hinamori comforted her cause the same thing happened to her cause she confessed her love to Tadase in front of everybody because of her chara, Ran and so Rima and Hinamori became best friends."

"…I see…"

"Now, here's where you come in."

"Huh?"

"You see, when Sanjou-san and Utau quit Easter, Kairi left, saying his mission was finish but he was planning to become a 'man' so he can be worthy of Hinamori. By the way, he's 2 years younger than you."

"…"

"And then you come back after that was like half a year to fill the Jack Chair because you stopped believing that you can act as a girl and Temari went back into her egg. Oh, you and Hinamori were best friends too and you never told her that you were actually a boy so she thought Fujisaki Nagihiko was Nadeshiko's twin brother. At that time, you had a new egg, which was Rhythm but it sure took a long time to hatch."

"…"

"And that's when you told me you were actually a boy."

"…"

"And me and Daichi were totally freaked out…"

I looked back to my memories and remembered a pathetic model of the Earth behind me (I think…) cracked and I screamed in shock…man that was stupid.

"So you became the Jack Chair. Oh, and Rima hated you for being the 'brother' of Hinamori's first best friend so she considered you her rival."

Nagi sweat dropped.

"…Just because I was friends with Hinamori-san?"

"Yup…Oh, and later on, you got Rhythm. He embarrassed you in so many ways, including jumping from the second floor with Hinamori in your arms."

"W-WHAT!"

"I'm not kidding."

"…No way…"

"…So yeah, and later on, Yaya and Rima became friends. Oh, and Rima got a tad bit closer and if I'm correct, you fell in love with her and-"

"WHAT!"

"Yup. You never told her though."

Nagi was slightly blushing.

"But yeah in the end…I told Yaya something that made her happy…" I blushed. Nagi looked at me. "And the next day, she was gone…because of the embryo…"

"The embryo is the egg that grants any kind of wish right?"

"Yup…"

Nagi looked down. "You know…it could be that Harika Mimi is indeed Yuiki-san…"

I frowned. "Perhaps…"

* * *

**Regular POV**

A girl with waist-length orange brown hair frowned into her mirror.

She sat inside a large room with bright blue walls. The room had clothes for what she would call many occasions which are pointless and a large make-up desk with things she just cannot resist.

She sighed. "…I wonder how Hazuki-san is doing…"

"MIMI!" She turned quickly, just in time to see somebody knock down her door literally and rush towards her.

She groaned. "Kami, are you an idiot! They're gonna kill me if they found out the door broke!"

A boy around her age groaned in frustration and cried, "I DON'T CARE! All I want is for you to accept me! Please go out with me! PLEASE!"

Mimi sighed. "This is what, the 50th time you asked me and the answer will always be the same. I'm sorry but no. I don't think of you that way or anything."

"But…B-But!"

"No!"

He growled and grabbed her wrist.

"KYA!"

"You will be mine Yuiki Yaya. I don't care if you think nothing for me but I will get you." He growled before leaving.

Miki sank to the floor and cried for the first time in 3 years.

"I HATE THIS!" She screamed.

Over the past years, she thought, I found out a bit of my real past.

She knew she lived a good life with good friends, including Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Mashiro Rima, and Hinamori Amu. She had what was known as a shugo chara but she knew she can't get her back.

"…I don't even know how this happened!" She cried, tears still streaming down her pale face, her luring brown eyes glistening.

"…Kukai…I remember you…and I miss you…a lot…" She whispered.

"…I still love you…" She said softly.

* * *

Kura: YEAH! FINISHED! ^^

Kukai: Cool! Yaya still remembers me!

Kura; Yeah but you'll never know that.

Kukai: WHAT!

Kyoko: …

Amu: …

Yaya: …

Kura: Okay then…awkward silence…well…BYE! ^^ Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^^


	5. Chained

Kura: NEW CHAPTER!

Amu: Awesome…why am I not in this story?

Kura: Cause it's mostly Yaya and Kukai!

Amu: But Nagi is in this! T^T

Nagi: Don't drag me into this conversation…

Kura: Anyway, I don't own Shugo Chara! ^^ Start!

* * *

**Chapter 5- Chained**

**Kukai's POV**

"I can't believe you Nagi!" I cried, glaring at my so-called friend.

He glared back. "IT'S NADE!" He screamed back in his Nadeshiko voice.

I groaned and looked at the chains on my wrist and ankle AND I FREAKING HATE THIS!

…But you know…this day didn't really start out like this…

I remember this morning…everything was actually fine and dandy…

* * *

"So, Nagi, where did you get these again?" I asked, staring at the Harika Mimi tickets in my hands as Nagi smiled smugly.

"Being the 'daughter' of the Fujisaki family has its usefulness!" He said, grinning happily.

I just stared at him. "I hate you for being born into a rich and famous family."

Nagi just grinned. Then he frowned.

"…Well leave! I have to change and go out as a girl to the concert!"

"What! Why?"

"Cause nobody knows the daughter of the Fujisaki's is actually a guy! If they found it, it's gonna cause a riot!"

"Come on, you can just wear a disguise!"

"I LOOK JUST LIKE FREAKING NADESHIKO! NOW GET OUT!"

He slammed his door in front of my face, leaving me amused.

Then I looked at the tickets and blinked.

"…Wait…why's there four?"

"Because I invited 2 other people."

"WAH!" I jumped back to see Nagi looking at me, amused.

"Sorry, I'm a fast changer." He said in Nade's voice.

"Obviously…" I muttered. "So who else did you invite?"

He smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be meeting them there!" He said.

You know...if I knew he was gonna turn back into the mysterious and a bit annoying Fujisaki Nagi I knew before, never would've told him the real past…

As soon as we walked to the door to get out of the God-forsaken place of a mansion, his mom appeared…

"HOW COULD YOU GO ON THIS DATE!" She screamed.

I stared at her, amused as Nagi tried to yell back protest.

"It's not like that okaa-san! Kukai is just a friend!"

"THAT KNOWS YOUR GOD-FORSAKEN SECRET!"

She continued to beg with her only son- I mean daughter to not go on this coughdatecough.

I laughed. "Don't worry Fujisaki-san, I would hurt Nagi anyway. He's…one of my only friends now."

Nagi and Fujisaki-san looked at me, confused.

I smiled. It was true after all…

Fujisaki-san sighed. "I suppose it would be alright…"

* * *

I gaped. In front of me would be the two people I would expect less- scratch that, NEVER would've expected Nagi to invite.

Hinamori was watching me with an amused smile while besides her, Tadase was checking his watch every now and then.

"Listen," He said coldly. I cringed. "If all you're gonna do is gape at us then I'm gonna go." He said, turning around to leave when Nagi grabbed his shoulder.

"Sorry Hotori-kun but you can go yet! The concert will start soon!"

He turned around to argue when he saw Nagi's face.

I'm sure you all remember the time I asked Nagi what it was like wearing a skirt…so yeah…I just hope he doesn't dress me and Tadase again.

Anyway, that expression, is what's on his face right now…scary…

"…Can we just go in? I feel stupid just standing here with you three." I looked at Hinamori, a bored look on her face.

Tadase turned to glare at her. "I wouldn't want to be here anyway Hinamori! I'd rather die in hell then be with the likes of you!" He yelled coldly.

A slight look of hurt appeared in her eyes before it went back to emotionless.

"Whatever." She replied.

…Wow…

Nagi looked at me sadly.

'I'm trying to get them to be friends like the old times…' He mouthed to me.

I nodded.

Now I see why he invited them…

Good luck trying to get them to be friends Nagi…cause I honestly think it's gonna fail…

* * *

I watch Harika Mimi sing a song called…something but what annoyed me was that X eggs stared to appear.

I mean, she's a great singer. Honestly!

But why would she do something like this? Did this company corrupt her mind?

…Poor Harika…

**Mimi's POV (Yeah…for now, it'll be Mimi's POV)**

I watched, my heart aching with sorrow as I took the children's Hearts Egg…

I've never felt more guilty in my entire life…

I quickly scanned the large area, finding around…20…no…30 X Eggs being lifted in the air, all seeming like they were attracted to me.

Then a blur of brown and green appeared and my eyes widened.

It couldn't be…

I shook my head and sang louder, getting frustrated…I mean come on, I can't believe my heart and mind are playing strings with me! GAH!

* * *

I sighed as the damn concert finished.

"…Mimi…" I looked at my chara. She sighed sadly.

She has orange brown hair like me but has emerald green eyes.

I swear, fate just loves to play with my heart…

"What's wrong Kimi?"

She looked down sadly. "…I feel…guilty…"

"Yeah…I do too…"

"…COME ON! YOU GOTTA LET US IN!"

I looked up.

My eyes widened and my breath stopped, my heart beating wildly.

There in front of these guards was…Kukai…

Then Kairi-tan appeared and said softly. "I'm sorry sir but we cannot allow you in here."

I heard a small gasp and looked up to see Nadeshiko with Kukai.

"K-KAIRI! C-Come on, you have to let us in!"

Kairi-tan blinked, his eyes remaining emotionless. "I'm sorry but I do not know who you are and I'm certain you are annoying my friend here deeply."

He motioned to me and I felt my face go hot as Kukai turned his gaze to me.

Our eyes locked and I was certain I had a blush on my cheeks.

Although it was only a few seconds, it seemed like forever our eyes locked onto each other.

I stood up when he looked away to yell at the guards carrying him away and started to run when Kairi-tan stopped me.

"Yaya…" He said softly. "He's back again." I turned to see Haru behind me, staring at me.

I shuddered.

"…Ace," I looked at Kairi…why did he call me that. "I'm sorry. I know that this is difficult but I have to make sure things turn right again."

"What?'

"You remember don't you? About Hinamori-san, Hotori-kun, Mashiro-san, and Souma-kun, right?"

I widened my eyes. 'You remember?" I whispered.

"Yes but I have to make sure my mission doesn't fail. Somebody gave back my memories when originally, I wasn't supposed to have them. This person said I have to protect you from MC and help to bring things right again."

"…I…I see…"

"So please, for now, refrain yourself from risking that fact that you know the Guardians…MC kidnapped you before you met the Guardians and if they know you know them, they'll make sure you never get a chance to try and meet them again."

"What do you mean?"

"They plan to have you betray them…and then kill them…"

My eyes widened. "What!"

"So please, make sure, you don't have them finding out about this." He said, before walking away to speak with Haru.

I sank back to my seat and groaned in frustration.

WHY THE HELL DOES MY LIFE STINK SO FREAKING BAD!

**Kukai's POV**

"Shit…fuck…shit…fuck…"

"Oi…Souma…why the hell are we locked up?"

I looked at Tadase.

He and Hinamori, like me and Nagi, were chained up.

"Answer me Souma!" He yelled.

And yeah, we're right back to where we started at this chapter…just great…

"Look Tadase, I've had about enough with your constant whining so just SHUT UP!" I roared.

Then I turned to Nagi.

"I can't believe you Nagi!" I cried, glaring at my so-called friend.

He glared back. "IT'S NADE!" He screamed back in his Nadeshiko voice.

I groaned.

How the hell are we gonna get out of this one!

"…So…umm…why did they take us here?" I looked at Hinamori's confused face. I sighed.

"It's a long story…"

"Really? How so?" Tadase asked, looking pissed.

"…The four of us were friends…"

Tadase and Hinamori stared at me and laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about Souma! I've only met you today!" Hinamori said, laughing.

"…Actually…I met you a few years ago…"

She blinked and then her eyes widened. "Wait, you were that hugging freak!"

Nagi and Tadase stared at me while I blushed.

"…Yes…"

"KYAA! I can't believe I was hanging out with you!" She cried.

"Well sorry! I thought you would've remembered me!"

"KYAAA! LET ME GO! I'M INNOCENT AND NOT WITH THIS FREAK!"

The rest of us sweat dropped as Hinamori continued to scream.

"Will you shut it strawberry?"

Everybody was quiet. Tadase's eyes went wide.

"…Is that…" Tadase whispered.

"Is there somebody else here?" Nagi asked.

"…That voice sounds like…" I said.

"Yo." We all looked at the side to see…

* * *

Kura: DONE! ^^

Amu: …Who was that?

Kura: You'll find out! But whoever can guess it, I'll give them a cookie! ^^ *Holds a basket of cookies*

Yaya: YAYA'S GONNA GUESS TOO! ^^

Kura: Okay then, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^ BYE!


End file.
